Missing Fire
by Phanstarlight
Summary: It's been half a year since Nick last saw the Winchesters. A plan gone wrong causes their worlds to collide together once more. But something wasn't right this time, both Grimm's could sense it. Yet neither of them had any idea just how wrong everything had gone for Sam and Dean. Sequel to Everyone Wants To Rule The World, second installment of The Blood Of The Protectors series.
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is, the sequel! Unfortunately, I still do not own any rights to Supernatural or Grimm. Enjoy :)**

Rain lashed down angrily from the sky, hitting against the windows and roof. Nick sighed into his mug as he curled himself up on the couch in the living room, Trubel copying his motions beside him. Juliette was fast asleep upstairs but the noise of the storm had stolen the sleep of the two Grimm's and refused to give it back. So, eventually they had both given up and sleepily sat together downstairs while waiting for the seemingly never ending storm to move on.

"How can Juliette still be asleep with all this noise?" Trubel mumbled with a pout and Nick couldn't help but smile at her. A sleepy Trubel was also quite a childish Trubel, and Nick enjoyed seeing small snippets of the childhood that had been stolen from her.

"She always was a heavy sleeper" Nick replied.

"Well, can she give some of it to me?" Trubel's pout deepened and Nick could only chuckle. Silence rolled over the two of them again and gradually Nick could see Trubel beginning to drift off. Gently, he pried the now empty mug from her hand and shifted himself slightly so she could use his shoulder as a make-shift pillow. He felt her body slowly press against his and eventually he heard light snores coming from her.

"Well, at least one of us is getting some sleep" Nick muttered. He sighed quietly to himself and shut his eyes, focusing on the sound of the rain outside. It was beginning to ease off a little, so the sound became more of a calming and gentle noise. It filled his mind and he could feel his body relaxing against Trubel's. His breathing slowed and finally he too slipped into unconsciousness. The two slept soundly against each other for all of about 15 minutes before a loud banging sound from outside awoke Nick, his subsequent jump of shock waking Trubel.

"What was that?" Nick whispered mostly to himself while he blinked himself back into reality as Trubel sat up and sleepily mumbled something incoherent next to him. The two Grimm's sat in silence for a few seconds until the sound came again and they both turned to where it was coming from: the front door.

"Why would someone be at our door at this time of night?" Trubel questioned. If Nick hadn't been so tired and confused he probably would have smiled at the fact that Trubel had called it their door, not just his door. Slowly he stood and walked over to the door. Trubel began to follow him but he held his hand up to tell her to keep back. Silently he approached the door and looked through the window to see who was outside.

"What the-?" Nick's eyes widened as he hurriedly pulled out the keys from the drawer and unlocked the door.

"Who is it?" Trubel ran over to him, confused by his sudden change of caution. But just as she reached his side, someone collapsed through the door straight into Nick's arms. He hardly had time to catch the body and stumbled back slightly when the weight hit him. Trubel wanted to help him carry the fallen and clearly injured man over to the couch but she found herself completely frozen. Only once Nick had pushed the body down onto the couch and he rolled over slightly and groaned in pain did Trubel finally move. She slowly walked towards the couch, her eyes not once leaving the man's face as she knelt down next to him.

"Sam?" she whispered, completely bewildered that the person in front of her- covered in blood and dirt, barely on the brink of consciousness- could possibly be Sam Winchester.

"T-Trubel?" As soon as her name left his lips, Trubel had no doubt that it was Sam.

"What happened to you?" she asked frantically, her heart pounding in her chest.

"Dean, he's gone. He has to come home, I have to bring him home..." Sam muttered before slumping down into the couch.

"Sam?!" Trubel's heart jumped into her throat but Nick quickly checked for a pulse and they both breathed a sigh of relief when he found one, despite the fact that it was weaker than it should have been.

"What was he talking about? What's happened to Dean?" Nick wondered as Trubel slid herself down onto the couch next to Sam's now sleeping body.

"I don't know..." Trubel said quietly, her eyes full of concern as she turned and looked up at Nick. Something wasn't right, they could both feel it. But neither of them had any idea just _how_ wrong everything had gone in the six months since they had last seen Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Sam felt when he woke up was the dull ache that encased his body. Slowly he opened his eyes and immediately squinted at the bright light around him. As his eyes adjusted, he realised he was lying on a couch rather than a bed. Confused, he tried to get a better view of where he was. His muscles protested at his every move but eventually he managed to find the energy to sit up, involuntarily groaning quietly in pain.

"Sam?" A voice came from behind him that he instantly recognised and he slowly began to remember what had happened the previous night.

"Trubel?" Sam's voice came out rougher than he had been expecting, catching himself a little off guard. Before he even had time to turn around, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around him and he found himself with Trubel almost in his lap as she hugged him.

"What the hell happened to you?" she asked once she let go of him and sat down beside him.

"That's something we would also like to know" Sam turned around to see Nick and Juliette approaching him from the kitchen. Sam shifted into a better position as Nick and Juliette sat down opposite him and he was quickly under the expecting gaze of all three of them.

"Where do I even start?" Sam muttered, thinking about everything that had happened since they had all last seen each other.

"Last night you said something about Dean" Trubel prompted.

"Yeah, that. Well, this isn't going to be easy to hear or say but... Dean's a demon" Sam slowly lifted his head to be met with three shocked faces.

"A... demon?" Nick said mostly to himself, as if saying the words might help him process the information.

"H-How?" Trubel could barely form the word but Sam knew what she meant.

"It's a long story but last time you met Dean, he had held something called the First Blade and-"

"He had the Mark Of Cain" Juliette suddenly said and slowly Sam nodded, confused at how she could know something like that "I've seen it somewhere before, I think. When I saw it on Dean's arm, I knew what it was but I had no idea what it could do"

"Combined with various other things, it turned him into a demon" Sam answered her.

"What are you doing here then? Shouldn't you be out looking for him?" Nick questioned.

"That's what I was doing. I had tracked him to Portland but I was attacked by a hoard of other demons. I knew you lived close by and I guess I managed to get here just in time"

Silence filled the room as everyone stared at Sam, their minds desperately trying to take in what he had just said. Sam looked down at the floor awkwardly, not entirely sure what else to say.

"Bring him home. Sam, you have to get him back" Juliette said with such emotion that Sam was momentarily stunned; he had always thought she didn't particularly like him and his brother much.

"That's what I've been trying to do. But Dean, he's not exactly..."

"Co-operating?" Nick guessed and Sam nodded.

"I'm so glad you made it here in time," Trubel said and wrapped her arms around Sam again. Nick and Juliette smiled over at them; they both knew how close the two of them had grown when they had last seen each other. After a loud grumble from Trubel's stomach and a comment from Sam that he couldn't actually remember the last time he had eaten properly, Juliette offered to make them all breakfast. Each of them helped out- even though Trubel was still completely banned from going near the oven- and soon everyone's stomachs were filled.

"Wait a minute, where's Cas?" Trubel looked around confused, causing Nick to snort slightly because of course, Trubel would completely miss the lack of the angel's presence until it was time to wash up before he also realised he hadn't noticed Castiel's absence until she mentioned it.

"That's a good point actually. Shouldn't he be looking for Dean too?" Nick turned towards Sam for answers. But when Sam slowly bowed his head to stare at the floor, Nick started to worry.

"Sam? What happened to Castiel?" Nick asked cautiously, already fearing the worst.

"I don't know. He hasn't been to the bunker since Dean... left. He calls me sometimes and says he's looking for Dean as well. But something in his voice tells me not everything is as fine as he pretends it is. Yet every time I ask him about it, he just tells me he's okay and that's it"

"So you really are on your own..." Trubel whispered, looking away from Sam. After a brief moment of silence, Sam stood.

"I really should be going. Thanks for every-"

"We'll help you!" Trubel interrupted him and stepped forwards "We'll help you get Dean back"

"But Trubel you-"

"Don't try and tell me what to do. You're getting our help whether you want it or not" Trubel was now standing directly in front of Sam and glaring up at him with such determination that Sam almost started laughing to himself.

"Okay" Sam quietly said after a long pause. Trubel's face immediately broke into a smile, and slowly so did Sam's.

"Where should we start?" Nick asked. If Trubel hadn't said anything, he would have offered Sam his help anyway. He knew Dean, the real Dean. And he knew that he would never have abandoned his brother like this unless something very bad had happened. So, he was willing to help Sam get him back no matter the cost.

"Try asking around, find out if anyone has seen him recently" Sam replied to Nick's question.

"I'll go talk to Monroe and Rosalee at the spice shop, I'm sure they'll want to help out as well" Juliette offered, already putting on her shoes. Somewhat dumbfound, Sam watched as the three people who he had literally just collapsed right back into the lives of rushed about gathering up what they needed to help him, despite how sudden everything had been and the fact that they hadn't had any contact with each other in over half a year.

"-need to go. Sam, are you listening to me?" Sam looked up to see Trubel looking over at him.

"Yeah" Sam replied, pulling himself out of his daze and reaching over for his shoes.

"We'll find Dean, don't worry" Trubel smiled reassuringly and somehow, as the four of them walked out the door, Sam found himself believing her.


	3. Chapter 3

Trubel stared blankly up at the ceiling, her mind racing with everything that had happened in the past 24 hours; Sam had turned up at their door a complete mess in the middle of the night, told them his brother had become a demon- which Trubel hadn't even believed existsed until six months ago- and then they had spent the entire next day trying to find out where he was. And so far all they had to show for it was the testimony of a highly unreliable and extremely drunk man who saw someone that _may_ have been Dean in a bar two nights ago. Trubel sighed to herself and began wishing that this was something more simple, like a Wesen attack. At least then she would know how to deal with it. Slowly, she pulled herself up from her bed and stood since she knew full well that sleep would now elude her for two nights in a row. So, she headed downstairs and towards the kitchen to get a glass of water. But once her feet hit the bottom step, she looked up and noticed one of the lamps in the living room was on and giving off a soft, dim glow. She also noticed Sam sitting on the couch next to it, his head in his hands.

"Sam?" Trubel called out to him quietly and his head slowly rose to look at her. Despite the low lights, she could see the fact that Sam also hadn't slept; bloodshot eyes, jaw jutting in a strange way to prevent yawning, and hair a gravity defying mess- just like Trubel's was. Without a word she walked over to the couch and sat down next to him. Sam managed a weak smile before staring back down at the floor again which only served to make Trubel even more worried about him than before. The two of them sat in silence for a while until Sam shifted his body slightly which caused Trubel to look back over to him.

"It's my fault Dean's gone" Sam almost whispered, still not looking up from the floor.

"Of course it isn't!" Trubel immediately replied "You and Dean always looked out for each other, there's no way any of this is your fault. I know you would have tried your best to save him"

"But it is completely my fault. I couldn't make it to him in time. If only I'd gotten there just a little sooner..."

"We'll find a way to save him, " Trubel said with far more confidence than she felt.

"What if he doesn't want to be saved?" Sam finally looked up at Trubel and her heart almost stopped at how much heartbreak his eyes held. Without thinking about it, she reached over and held his hand in hers.

"He's your brother. No matter what he says or thinks, you will always be a team together. It may take Dean a while to realise this right now, but I promise you will get him back" Trubel squeezed Sam's hand to emphasise her words. Silently, Sam pulled his hand from hers and wrapped his arms around her. She froze for a brief moment before returning the hug. They stayed like that for a while; Sam's head buried in her shoulder and Trubel keeping a firm hold on him. Until Sam's body began to gently shudder and to Trubel's shock, she realised that he was crying. She wrapped her arms around Sam a little tighter, gently placed a kiss on the top of his head and hushed him quietly. Eventually, Sam's body stopped shaking and all that could be felt was his slow, soft breathing.

"Sam?" Trubel whispered, checking if the hunter was still awake but slowly Sam drew his head up to look at her.

"Just remember that you're not alone in this. I'm here, so are Nick and Juliette. Monore and Rosalee want to help you get Dean back too. And we're not going anywhere anytime soon. We'll always be here, okay?" Trubel smiled and Sam nodded slightly. Together they leant back against the couch and Trubel found herself thinking about the night before; she had been in exactly the same place as she was right now when Sam had appeared half conscious at their door.

"I'm sorry" Sam mumbled, slowly.

"What for?" Trubel shifted her body slightly to look at him.

"All of this. I doubt you really want me here in this state-"

"This is the best place you could be right now. I can't bare to think what you were like when you were alone all this time. You may not actually acknowledge this but you need someone to keep you grounded, Sam. And until Dean comes back, I will be that person" Trubel said with as much determination as she could.

"Thank you" Sam said, no louder than a whisper yet there was a faint smile on his lips. Trubel still had so many things to say; so much she wanted the Sam to know. But for now, all she could do was lean her head against his as he slumped against her, slowly losing consciousness. After a while, Sam's breathing evened out and he fell asleep against Trubel with his head resting on the Grimm's shoulder. Trubel couldn't stop herself as she smiled down at him.

"Goodnight Sam" she faintly whispered before falling into her own, dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The first thing Nick noticed when he walked down the stairs was how quiet it was. After their previous encounter, he had expected Trubel and Sam to be arguing over breakfast foods or something equally ridiculous. In fact, he would have been prepared for anything apart from the thing he actually saw; Trubel and Sam leaning against each other on the couch, both fast asleep. But still, nothing could stop the smile that made its way to his lips at the sight of the two of them looking so peaceful. Just as he turned to go back upstairs and leave the two of them in peace, he saw Trubel shuffle her body slightly before she grumbled quietly and eventually opened her eyes.

"Morning" she mumbled, squinting at the sunlight coming through the windows once she caught sight of Nick.

"How did you sleep?" Nick smiled, tilting his head towards Sam who was also waking up. Trubel nudged him playfully as he sat down beside her but said nothing. Sam yawned and stretched his arms, almost hitting Trubel in the face in doing so.

"So, what's the plan for today?" Nick asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Another day of Dean searching, I guess. Sam?" Trubel turned to look at Sam but before he could reply, Juliette came running down the stairs.

"Wow, good to see you're all up" she commented as she rummaged in her handbag for her car keys.

"Where are you going?" Nick tilted his head in confusion.

"Out to see Regina. Remember?"

"But didn't you say you two were going out for lunch?"

"Yes, which is why I'm going now. It's 12:30"

Nick blinked in shock, looked over at the clock, and realised she was right. How had they all managed to sleep for that long? Juliette smiled affectionately at him, commented on how cute he looked when he was confused, kissed his cheek, then opened the door and left.

"Wow, we really did sleep a long time. That's the longest I've slept in weeks" Sam said, equally surprised.

"Do we have any idea where to look for Dean?" Trubel asked the two men. She was the only one who wasn't surprised at the time. She seemed to have developed a knack for messing up her own body clock ever since she had moved in with Nick and Juliette.

"I guess we just keep asking around and see if we find anything useful" Nick replied and since no one else had a better idea they all agreed on that plan. He stood and began walking towards the kitchen for a drink when Sam spoke and caused to stop in his tracks.

"If only someone could have seen this all coming," he said, half-jokingly. Nick's breath audibly hitched in his throat, causing both Sam and Trubel to look up at him in confusion. After seeing the looks on their faces and realising there was no way for him to pull himself out of the situation, Nick took a deep breath to calm himself and looked directly at Sam.

"I might have seen something the last time we met" Nick admitted slowly, putting every drop of willpower into stopping himself from looking away from Sam widening eyes.

"What?!" Sam almost yelled as Trubel stood up in shock, staring at Nick.

"As you left, I thought I saw Dean's face change into the same dark, maimed mess I had seen when we faced that demon" Nick explained. Nothing but silence followed his statement. Unable to bare the look of betrayal Sam was giving him, Nick darted his eyes away and quickly lowered his head.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Sam eventually said, his voice dangerously quiet with barely contained rage.

"It was hardly there for a second before it was gone again. I thought I was just imagining things" Nick still couldn't bring himself to look at Sam so he turned to Trubel instead. But her expression was a similar mixture of shock and anger, so he shot his eyes back to the floor again.

"Imagining things? People don't just 'imagine' seeing a demon, Nick" Trubel said, stepping over to Sam's side defensively.

"After everything we had been through I was in shock. I thought it was a product of that shock, nothing more"

"You could have told me!" Sam shouted as Trubel tried to pull him back to stop him doing anything to Nick he'd regret later.

"Would you have honestly believed me?" Nick questioned him quietly, finally looking up and flicking his eyes between the hunter and the Grimm. Sam knew the answer but saying it would be admitting he was wrong, which he knew he wasn't. So instead of fighting back he turned on his heels, walked towards the door, paused for barely a second then walked out the door, closing it a little more forcefully than was necessary.

"Nice one Nick, real nice one," Trubel said sarcastically. Nick held his hand out to try to get her to listen to him but she simply glared at him before also walking out the door, presumably to go after Sam and talk to him. Nick sighed as he sat down on the couch, not even bothering to go after his friends. He knew he should have said something as soon as Sam had appeared at their door but he was afraid of causing an argument like this. Slowly he bent forward, rested his head in his hands and shut his eyes. All he could do now was hope Trubel could bring Sam around into understanding why he had stayed quiet.

On the other side of the door, Trubel looked around her for Sam. She went down to the end of the road and turned the corner. Quickly she noticed him leaning against a low wall not too far down the road. She jogged over to him, hoping he would at least talk to her even if he couldn't talk anything out with Nick yet.

"Hey" she greeted him with a gentle smile.

"Hi" Sam nodded his head and gave her a small smile in reply.

"Look, I know Nick-" Trubel started in a vaguely scraped together plan to try and defend her friend's actions but Sam cut her off before she could really start.

"I'm sorry. There's nothing Nick could have really done and even if he had said something he's right, I would never have believed him. But even if he told me, I totally disregarded him, then he got to say 'I told you so'... it would have been better than being completely in the dark this whole time"

"It's okay, I understand. I don't totally agree with what he did either but-" Yet again Trubel was cut off mid-sentence. But this time, it was because Sam had suddenly gripped onto her arm. Confused at the mix of fear and shock on his face as he looked across the street, she turned to see what he was looking at and she surely would have fallen over if she hadn't been already leaning against the wall. Opposite them was a narrow alleyway between two houses. Walking away from them down that alleyway was someone who seemed to look like Dean.

"That's Dean!" Sam whispered, his grip tightening almost painfully on Trubel's arm.

"Are you sure?" Trubel asked, just wanting to be certain they weren't both seeing things. Instead of replying, Sam let go of Trubel's arm and began walking towards the road. Trubel lunged forward and pulled him back before he could make it too far.

"I know how powerful demons can be" Trubel explained calmly when Sam glared at her "We can't take him on with just the two of us. I get that he's your brother, but we need to meet up with everyone and make a plan so you don't end up like you did a few days ago"

Reluctantly Sam seemed to agree and Trubel relaxed herself a little, glad Sam wasn't planning to go totally kamikaze on her. She pulled out her phone and called the spice shop. After explaining what they had seen, Rosalee told her to meet them at the shop so they could make their plan safely in case Dean had somehow seen them.

"I'll go back and get Nick. You head to the spice shop" Trubel told Sam once she got off the phone. They turned in opposite directions and began walking towards where they needed to go. Trubel hoped Sam would go straight to Rosalee and Monroe like he promised and not on some stupid, private mission so the rest of them wouldn't have to get involved. But she hurriedly pushed those thoughts from her mind. The first thing she needed to worry about was convincing Nick to be in the same room as Sam again.


	5. Chapter 5

The bell ringing on the door caused Rosalee to look up from the spices on the counter. Nick and Trubel walked in together and Sam quickly moved away from the door. Instantly, she noticed the tension between them as Sam and Nick refused to even stand near each other but she hurriedly cleared her throat to turn their attention to her as Monroe walked over to stand next to her.

"Are you sure it was him?" Rosalee questioned Sam once everyone was listening to her.

"Yes," Sam's answer was short but certain.

"He was probably going towards the Purple Mercury. It's a bar not far from that alleyway" Monroe told them. Rosalee shot him a questioning look but said nothing.

"We need a plan, we can't just go in there all guns blazing and expect Dean to accept it" Trubel stated.

"Trubel's right, whatever we do he will not come with us willingly," Sam said with a sigh.

"Do you have anything that would slow him down?" Rosalee asked, hoping to at least be able to talk to Dean if nothing else.

"The usual demon stuff; holy water, demon cuffs, that kind of thing" Sam shrugged, evidently thinking that none of it would do much good.

"I guess that will have to do" Rosalee sighed, slightly concerned by Sam's lack of confidence. After a long discussion- which edged closer and closer to an argument every time Sam and Nick interacted- they finally settled on a vague form of plan. They would wait until near closing time so fewer people would be there, then Sam would enter alone and confront his brother. The rest of them would stay by the door out of sight as backup in case anything between the brothers turned sour.

"This isn't much of a plan, is it?" Trubel asked Nick as she walked over to him while they waited for the next few hours to pass.

"We've done much more dangerous things with a lot less" Nick replied and Trubel knew he was right. Still, she couldn't help feeling something was bound to go wrong.

* * *

"Is everyone ready?" Rosalee called out over the group. Everyone nodded so she locked the door to the shop and signalled for Sam and Trubel to led the way. The two of them turned and began heading towards where they had seen Dean go earlier that day.

"Do you know what you're going to say to him?" Trubel asked Sam as they started to walk down the street.

"I have no idea" Sam replied without even looking at her. Trubel took that as a sign and didn't try to push him for any more answers. In truth, she was worried about him more than anyone else. This would be the first time he would properly see Dean since his disappearance. None of them had any idea how Dean would react, what he would be like, how much he had changed. Trubel feared that Sam wouldn't be able to cope; that he'd completely freeze in shock and end up getting hurt. And their lack of plan didn't particularly reassure her. She spent the rest of the way walking in silence next to Sam, hoping that a miracle would occur and everything would be fine. About 10 minutes after they left the spice shop, the group arrived at the doors of the Purple Mercury. The music seemed quiet and after a quick look through the window, there appeared to only be the barman and one other man in there.

"Is that Dean?" Trubel whispered. Sam didn't say a word but the look in his eyes gave her all the answers she needed. She gave his hand a light squeeze as he walked towards the door. After a brief pause to prepare himself Sam walked inside, leaving the door open so the others could hear what was going on while still staying hidden.

"So, you found me at last" a voice sounded from behind Sam. He spun around to see Dean sitting at the bar, staring down into an empty bottle. Despite himself, Sam couldn't help but tense at the sight of finally seeing his brother again.

"You made it pretty difficult" Sam heard himself saying.

"Didn't get the hint?" Dean smirked and that was the moment Sam's brain clicked that this wasn't truly his brother anymore.

"This isn't you Dean, not really" Sam said, stepping closer to him.

"I believe that is where our opinions differ" Dean chuckled quietly, finally turning around. For a moment, he truly looked like the man Sam had once known and a small hint of hope flashed into Sam's heart. But then Dean smirked darkly and his eyes flickered black.

"This _is_ who I am, Sammy"

"I'm here to take you home; back where you belong with the people you belong with" Sam's hands clenched by his sides as he refused to break eye contact. Out of the corner of his vision, he saw the barman stumble backwards before running towards the back door.

"And you think bringing a few special friends with you will help with that?" Dean raised an eyebrow, his eyes moving towards the door. Sam involuntarily took a step back before turning around to see Nick step out into view. Slowly, he walked into the bar and one by one the others followed. Sam noticed that Trubel stayed behind Nick, looking anywhere but at Dean. He recalled how she had described what a demon looked like through a Grimm's eyes and he couldn't blame her for wanting to look away. Nick, on the other hand, wouldn't take his eyes off Dean's face.

"It's good to see you again, Nick" Dean said sarcastically, his smirk widening.

"I wish I could say the same to you" Nick replied coldly.

"Come with us quietly and we won't have to do anything drastic, okay?" Monroe spoke with a surprising amount of courage. Dean just scoffed at him before standing, the sound of the bar stool dragging across the wooden floor the only noise to be heard.

"I'll be taking my leave now," Dean said and managed to walk two steps towards the door before Trubel stepped out in front of him, blocking his way.

"You're not going anywhere," she said through gritted teeth. She stared hard at him in silence for a few seconds- though Sam could see how much she wanted to look away- before Dean took a step back. But before anyone could relax, suddenly Dean's gun was aimed directly at Trubel's face.

"Move" Dean said simply but Trubel continued to look past the gun and straight at Dean. Sam wanted to help- tackle Dean, knock the gun away, stand in between the two of them- but he found himself completely frozen.

"No" Trubel said firmly despite the fact that her hands were beginning to shake by her sides.

"Then you give me no choice," Dean told her flatly. The click of the safety coming off echoed through the room and Sam braced himself for the sound of a gunshot. But that sound never came. Instead, Nick threw himself at Dean, knocking both of them and the gun to the ground. He quickly kicked the gun to the other side of the room before standing over Dean and cuffing his wrists.

"You really think handcuffs will hold me?" Dean laughed despite Nick's knee digging into his back.

"These are demon cuffs. You're not going anywhere" Nick almost growled before pulling him up off the floor and shoving him towards the door. Sam watched through the window as Nick pulled out his phone, probably calling for a police officer to take Dean in. He then turned his attention to Trubel who looked pale with shock but still in one piece as Monroe and Rosalee went over to her to make sure she was okay. Sam wanted to go to her as well but he knew he couldn't. She would have been killed by Dean if Nick hadn't stepped in and all that time Sam had just stood in the same spot, unable to do anything. Trubel could have died and he had done nothing to stop it.

"Sam, you coming?" Rosalee called over from the doorway. Silently he followed her out the door and into the police car that would take them to the station. Looking out the window, he saw the other car that Dean and Nick were in. Dean saw him and smirked, letting his eyes go black for a brief moment, before the car pulled away. A shiver travelled down Sam's spine as he realised this was going to be a lot harder than he had previously thought.


	6. Chapter 6

"Nick, I have a hell of a lot of questions for you" a voice sounded from behind the group as they stood by Nick's desk at the precinct. Nick turned around to see Hank standing behind him, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Let me guess, one of those questions is 'what is Dean Winchester doing in one of our holding cells?'"

"Something to that effect, yeah" Hank replied, uncrossing his arms. Nick looked over to Sam, feeling he would be the best one to explain the situation. So, Sam sat down in Nick's chair as Hank took his own chair and told him everything he had told Nick, Trubel, and Juliette.

"You've got to be joking!" was all Hank could say once Sam was finished "But won't he just break out?"

"Don't worry, the cuffs have got devil's traps engraved into them so he's not going anywhere until we let him" Sam answered and Hank visibly relaxed in his chair.

"The question now is: what do we do with him?" Trubel said, stepping forwards.

"Well, talking to him didn't seem to work" Nick pointed out.

"There is something I could do…" Sam said quietly and everyone turned to him, confused as to why he suddenly seemed almost shy.

"What is it?" Trubel prompted when Sam stayed silent.

"I could cure Dean"

"What?!" Nick, Trubel, Monroe, and Rosalee all said together, staring at Sam in shock.

"I wouldn't be able to do it here but I have an idea as to where I could go" Sam muttered to himself, not noticing the surprised look on his friends' faces.

"Hold on, back up a little. You mean you can cure Dean of being a demon?" Trubel asked as she stepped in front of Sam, finally getting his attention.

"Theoretically, yeah"

"Would have been nice to know this earlier, Sam" Nick scowled slightly.

"Like I said, it's only a theory. Long story short, a while back I ended up trying to cure another demon and I could see it was beginning to work. But I never got the chance to finish the ritual, so I don't know whether it would have completely cured him or not" Sam explained.

"We have to try it. Even if we're not sure if it will work, we have nothing else" Monroe commented and everyone had to agree.

"You said you couldn't do the ritual here, so where do you suggest we go?" Nick asked.

"You guys aren't going anywhere," Sam told them, surprised that they would want to come with him in the first place.

"Of course we're coming!" Trubel exclaimed, equally surprised as to why Sam would think they wouldn't want to come.

"But it will be dangerous; we have no idea how Dean is going to react to anything or what he's going to do. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to one of you because of me"

"Sam, no matter how much you think you're trying to protect us, we're not the ones who are in the most danger. I saw how you froze when Dean pointed his gun at Trubel. I'm not blaming you for anything, but you need as much as you can help right now. We're not going to make you do this alone" Nick said with as much determination as Trubel had when she had first told him they would help him find Dean and for a moment Sam was speechless. He looked around the group and he realised that every single one of them was ready to help him regardless of the risks involved.

"So, where do you think we should take Dean?" Nick asked again, bringing Sam back down to Earth.

"A few years back, Dean and I discovered that our grandfather was part of an organisation called the Men of Letters. They basically documented everything supernatural. We managed to find one of their bunkers that they used in Kansas and we sort of made it our home. It would be a lot easier to do the ritual there since it has everything we need, no one will be able to find us, and stopping Dean from escaping would be a lot simpler"

"Okay, back up again. You guys have a secret bunker?" Trubel spluttered slightly as Sam nodded.

"Well, that sounds like a pretty good place to go" Nick let out a quietly surprised laugh- an underground bunker was definitely the Winchesters' style.

"How are we going to break Dean out, though?" Hank stood up and walked over to Nick.

"Now that's a good question" Nick muttered, realising none of them had actually thought about that part of the plan.

"I could do it" Sam offered "I mean, it would make sense. The police think we're two psychopathic killer brothers, right? So it wouldn't be that weird for one to break the other out of jail"

"We'll help cover you in case anyone tries to stop you" Nick looked over to Hank who nodded in agreement.

"I could mix something up that will knock Dean out for a while so we don't get any problems from him" Rosalee suggested and everyone agreed that would be a good idea. She and Monroe then left for the spice shop along with Sam and Trubel to get everything ready, leaving Nick and Hank alone at their desks.

"And now we wait" Nick sighed, flopping down into his chair.

* * *

"You guys planning on staying here much longer?" A voice from behind them broke Nick and Hank from their quiet conversation. They turned around to see it was one of the night security guards. Nick looked around in surprise that it had gotten so late so quickly and noticed everyone else appeared to have already left.

"Yeah, we've got a long night ahead of us" Hank answered.

"Well good luck to the both of you" the guard smiled and nodded his head. Nick watched as he walked out the building and waited a few moments before pulling out his phone and calling Monroe.

"It's just me and Hank now," Nick said down the phone and Monroe made a vague mumble of recognition before hanging up. A few minutes later he, Rosalee-who was holding a jar of powder that Nick guessed would knock Dean out- Trubel, and Sam walked into the dimly lit precinct, narrowly missing one of the guards patrolling the outside of the building. No one said anything but they all made the silent agreement that they were ready and made their way towards where Dean was being held. Hank had already put the security cameras on a loop, so all they had to do was avoid the guards. They all paused slightly outside the room Dean was in before filing in one by one. Just as Sam walked inside, Trubel gave his hand a quick squeeze of reassurance and he gently returned it.

"Now what do you want?" Dean asked without even looking up at who had come to see him. But instead of saying anything, Nick just pulled out the cell keys, unlocked the door and stepped inside. He was surprised when he grabbed Dean's arm and pulled him over the rest of the group that he didn't put up much resistance. If he was planning to attack them, he didn't get much of a chance because as soon as he was within a few meters of Rosalee she unscrewed the top of the jar, yelled for everyone to hold their breath, and threw the contents at Dean's face. Nick quickly stepped back and let go of Dean's arm as the large cloud of thick grey powder made him cough. Dean quickly stumbled back, coughing loudly. Once the powder cleared, everyone's eyes were on Dean as he stared blankly at the wall before promptly collapsing, hardly giving Nick and Sam enough time to catch him.

"I'm guessing that worked" Sam muttered mostly to himself as he helped Nick carry Dean out the precinct and towards Nick's car. Trubel and Hank went on ahead to make sure everything was clear and Monroe and Rosalee stayed behind them so no one could follow them. After another close call with one of the security guards, they finally made it to Nick's car. Monroe helped Sam and Nick get the unconscious Dean into the back of the car. Sam then climbed into the driver's seat with Trubel next to him and Nick next to Dean just in case he woke up too soon. Monroe, Rosalee, and Hank watched as Sam drove away until the car was completely out of view.

"You guys get out of here. I'll wait a few minutes then tell security that Dean has escaped" Hank said before turning and walking back towards the precinct.

"I hope they'll be okay" Rosalee mumbled to herself as she took Monroe's hand and the two of them started to walk home.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam almost considered it a miracle that even after a twenty three hour drive, Dean was still out cold. Rosalee had promised the effects of what she had given him wouldn't wear off until at least thirty hours had passed, but Sam had still been a little wary. But this had led him to getting zero sleep for the whole journey, even when someone else was driving. So by the time they actually reached the bunker, he was ready to pass out where he stood. He managed to help Nick get Dean inside, down the staircase, and onto the couch closest to the stairs before flopping down next to his brother. He looked up to see both Nick and Trubel staring around in awe and he couldn't stop himself from smiling slightly at their expressions.

"You guys live here?" Trubel whispered, turning in a circle and trying to take everything in.

"Yeah. It's pretty cool, isn't it?"

" _Cool?_ This is basically the bat cave!" Trubel almost shouted and Sam couldn't help but laugh quietly at her reply. It reminded him of what Dean had said when they themselves had first discovered the bunker.

"I can see why you wanted to do the ritual here," Nick said, still with the same amazed expression as Trubel had on his face.

"That reminds me, we should probably move Dean into our dungeon," Sam said, standing and pulling Dean up.

"You have a dungeon?! This place keeps getting better and better" Trubel muttered, slightly bewildered as she followed Sam and Nick through the building. Eventually, they reached a storeroom and Nick supported Dean against him as Sam walked forwards and pushed two shelves out the way, revealing where they would be keeping Dean. Even Trubel was speechless as she laid eyes on the secret room. Unfazed, Sam took Dean from Nick and put him down into the chair in the middle of the room before locking the cuffs firmly in place around his brother's wrists.

"What do you plan on doing to him?" Nick asked quietly, unable to move his eyes from the various weapons laid out on the table in the corner.

"No more than what I have to," Sam said shortly and Nick wasn't sure if that was meant to reassure him or not. Once Sam was certain Dean was secure, he pulled back the shelves and shut Dean away, before turning back to Trubel and Nick.

"You've got to give us a tour of this place" Trubel grinned and Sam couldn't help feeling a little more awake at seeing how excited she seemed. So, he gathered the energy to give the two Grimm's a brief tour of the bunker.

"And these can be your rooms while you stay here. My room is just across the corridor" Sam said as he stood in front of the spare rooms closest to his.

"Thanks, Sam" Trubel tried to smile but ended up awkwardly yawning instead.

"We should probably get some sleep" Nick commented while trying to stifle his own yawn. They bid each other goodnight- despite the fact it was actually early morning- and went into their respective rooms. All three landed on their beds with a soft thud and were grateful for the comfort it offered. But while Trubel and Nick managed to fall asleep as soon as their head hit the pillow, Sam stared up at the ceiling above him and could think of nothing but Dean looking back at him with black eyes.

* * *

"We should close up soon" Monroe said as he walked up behind Rosalee and wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled and turned around in his arms so she could drape her arms around his neck.

"What's wrong?" Monroe asked softly, causing Rosalee to frown.

"Nothing-"

"No, I know you. This is your 'something is bothering me but I don't want you to know' face" Monroe raised an eyebrow at her and eventually she relented.

"I'm worried about them," Rosalee said, leaning into Monroe's arms and resting her head on his chest.

"I know" Monroe sighed, running his hand through her hair.

"I wish there was something more we could do"

Monroe was about reply when the bell on the door chimed. Both of them immediately stepped away from each other and looked up to see a man entering the shop. He walked directly towards the front counter with an oddly forced smile on his face.

"Are you Rosalee Calvert?" the man asked roughly.

"I am. May I ask who you are?" Rosalee frowned. How could this man possibly know who she was?

"That is of no importance. You know someone my boss would very much like to see again. Why? I do not know and I dare not think about it but that is his want nonetheless"

"Who?" Rosalee asked cautiously.

"Dean Winchester"

"Never heard of him" Rosalee replied as confidently as she could.

"Oh, I believe you know just who I'm talking about" the man smiled coldly.

"Even if we did, why would we tell you?" Monroe butted in. A smirk spread across the man's face before his eyes flickered black.

"A demon" Rosalee gasped as she stumbled backwards in shock.

"Just you saying that tells me you know who Dean Winchester is and what he does. Well, what he used to do at least. Now, tell me where he is"

"I have nothing to say to the likes of you" Rosalee crossed her arms and glared at the demon.

"Well, that's just a damn shame" the demon sighed. He paused for a moment before raising his hand and slowly clenching it into a fist. Suddenly, Rosalee's hands flew to her neck as she felt an invisible force squeezing the air out of her.

"No, stop!" Monroe yelled as he lunged towards the demon. But before he could move two steps, the demon casually flicked his other hand to the side and sent Monroe flying across the room. Rosalee tried to call out to see if he was okay but nothing more than a vague wheeze came from her lips. She clutched at her throat as she desperately tried to breathe in, but the demon only tightened his grip. Her head began to spin and she fell to her knees.

"I-I'll tell... y-you" Rosalee managed to splutter out and the demon immediately lowered his hand. She collapsed onto all fours and coughed until her throat was dry.

"Lebanon, Kansas. Men of Letters bunker" Rosalee finally managed to say. Without a word, the demon turned on his heels and walked out of the shop. As soon as he was gone, Rosalee crawled over to Monroe who was still crumpled on the floor.

"Monroe?" she asked quietly, tentatively reaching out an arm and shaking him. He opened his eyes with a groan and Rosalee breathed a sigh of relief.

"I told him where they took Dean" Rosalee admitted. Monroe instantly pulled her into his arms and hugged her.

"You had no choice" he reassured her "They've dealt with demons before, I'm sure they can do it again."

Rosalee smiled softly at Monroe's words as they both stood up and started clearing up the mess the demon had created. She just had to hope that Dean would be cured before the demon could get to him.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sad to say this is the final chapter. But more stories set in this universe will undoubtedly be coming your way some time soon ;D**

"Are you sure you're ready, Sam?" Trubel asked worriedly as Sam kept his eyes fixed ahead of him. The two of them and Nick were walking down the seemingly endless corridors of the bunker towards where Dean was trapped. The effects of what Rosalee had given him should have worn off by now and Sam wanted to start the ritual as quickly as possible. But as much as she trusted Sam, Trubel wasn't sure he would be able to do what was necessary. He had told her and Nick how the ritual worked so Trubel was preparing herself to have to end what Sam was about to start. The trio entered the storeroom and Sam walked directly over to the shelving units before forcefully shoving them out of the way.

"Home sweet home" Dean smirked up at his brother as soon as he stepped into the room. Trubel couldn't stop the sudden shiver that shot down her spine at the cruel tone of Dean's voice.

"A little cold?" Dean laughed mockingly, his eyes locking onto Trubel. Nick was about to say something to defend her but instead, he had to quickly grab her arm as she tried to lunge towards Dean. The two Grimm's shared a brief glance before Nick let go and Trubel stepped back. But the glare on her face refused to soften. Silently, Sam pulled the first injection of human blood from one of the bags on the table in front of him. He set his lips in a determined line and tried to not look into Dean's eyes as he walked over and pressed the needle into his brother's arm. But just before he had a chance to push the blood into him, a voice sounded from the door.

"Hello boys"

Sam's eyes widened as he immediately recognised who was stood behind them.

"How did you find us, Crowley?" Sam asked, slowly turning around to face the demon.

"A little fox friend of yours told an associate of mine. She did take a bit a persuading though" Crowley smirked, stepping further into the room

"Rosalee! If you've hurt her, I swear to God-" Trubel almost growled, throwing caution to the wind and gripping onto her machete.

"Oh don't worry, no lasting harm was done," Crowley said as he waved his hand nonchalantly towards Trubel, completely ignoring the weapon in her hands.

"What do you want?" Sam questioned.

"I believe you have something of mine," Crowley said as he nodded towards Dean, who was still tied to the chair in the middle of the room.

"He belongs here" Sam stepped between Crowley and his brother, blocking the demon's path.

"He isn't your brother anymore, Moose. He's a demon, and that means he belongs with _me_ "

"If you want him, you'll have to go through us," Nick said as he and Trubel stepped either side of Sam.

"No, I really don't" Crowley smirked to himself before flicking his hand to the side, sending both Grimm's crashing into the shelves of books behind them. Instinctively, Sam ran over to them to check if they were alright.

"Trubel! Nick! Are you okay?" Sam asked frantically as he knelt down beside them.

"Yeah, I think so" Trubel groaned as Nick sat up, rubbing his head.

"Um, Sam..." Nick pointed over the hunter's shoulder to where Dean had been tied up. But when Sam turned around there was only an empty chair; neither his brother nor Crowley in sight.

"Damnit! Crowley must have freed him before he ran" Sam sighed, running his hands across his face.

"Who was that guy anyway?" Nick asked, leaning down to help Trubel stand up.

"That was the King of Hell"

"Wait, as in the devil?" Trubel spluttered but Sam shook his head.

"No, Lucifer and Crowley are two very different things. Crowley is just a demon who happens to run hell. And it seems he wants my brother to help him"

"We'll find him again, don't worry" Trubel reassured her friend as Nick's phone began to ring. A few moments later, Nick turned back around to face the other two.

"That was Hank. A body has been found back home, he thinks it might be Wesen related"

"But-" Trubel started but Sam put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, I'll be able to find Dean on my own. You guys are needed elsewhere" he smiled softly down at her. She nodded slowly in reply then pulled him into a hug.

"You be careful, Sam. Promise?"

"I promise" Sam chuckled softly and ruffled Trubel's hair in an attempt to cheer her up. He walked the two Grimm's to the door and waved goodbye until Nick's car was completely out of sight. Then he turned around and went back inside. Sighing, he sat down on one of the chairs by the entrance and stared at the blank wall in front of him. He had been so close to getting his brother back and Crowley of all people was the one to stand in his way. And now he was back to square one... again.

* * *

"What were you thinking drawing attention to yourself like that?!" Crowley yelled, pacing back and forth. Dean leant back in his chair, smirking at Crowley but not saying a word.

"Who even were those two with your brother? New hunters he's recruited?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Dean said quietly, placing his hands behind his head and closing his eyes.

"You know who they are?" Crowley asked, the surprise evident in his voice.

"I know _what_ they are, yes" Dean corrected him, enjoying the chance to taunt the King of Hell.

"What do you mean by that?" Crowley glared down at him, determined to get an answer.

"Grimms" Dean said shortly, allowing himself to open his eyes to glance up at the shocked expression on Crowley's face.

"They don't exist, they're myths" Crowley shook his head.

"Believe what you will" Dean sighed before standing and walking out the room, undoubtedly towards the closest bar. Crowley frowned to himself as he stared down at the chair where Dean had just been sitting. He knew Grimm's weren't real; they couldn't possibly exist. But maybe once things had settled down and he had Dean more under his control, he should investigate further into the matter...


End file.
